


The Tale of the Fukurodani

by Stacysmash



Series: Pirates of the Caribbean AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Besides Bokuto and Akaashi everyone on the Fukurodani are sleeping with each other, Chaos, Comedy, F/M, Fist Fights, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hints of Smut, M/M, Multi, Party, Pirate AU, Rare Pair, Romance, Sequel to As the Crow Sails, Spoilers, rare ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: *Sequel toAs the Crow Sails*I highly recommend reading it first as this contains major spoilers, but it's up to you!Kita is gradually adjusting to life on a pirate ship and his growing affection for the Captain, Bokuto Koutarou. As Bokuto and his crew go off to raid Governor Oikawa's party, Kita is left on the ship to hope for his return.





	The Tale of the Fukurodani

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally chaos... ye be warned!

Kita pressed his lips together as his grey eyes crawled over the weathered railing. His eyebrows furrowed slightly when he spotted a little mud caked in the beveled edge and his hand moved in a blur as he rubbed it off with a rag. He stretched for a moment to relieve his sore back and soaked in the view of the Fukurodani. He noted with pride that it was completely spotless, the sunlight casting a sheen across the polished deck. The ropes were all in neat piles so no one would trip, and the knots redone since they were the wrong kind of knot before.

He glanced over the crew as they worked, focusing specifically on Sarukui and Komi. Both were working diligently with energy and keen focus. Kita nodded with satisfaction; he knew that wouldn’t be nearly as efficient had he not stopped their drinking competition last night. If only he could sneak Akaashi’s cigarettes away from him, but he had the feeling the first mate was aware of his health-conscious urges. His sharp, green eyes often locked onto him whenever he strayed too close to his belongings, and Kita instinctually backed away as if those eyes were daggers ready to prick his skin. For extra measure Akaashi would typically bring up his long cigarette holder and take a long drag, then releasing a plume of smoke from his lips like a taunting dragon. Kita had the feeling he should let Akaashi be; his own health depended on it.

A fresh gust of wind ruffled through Kita’s sandy hair, and he closed his eyes to soak in the scent of the ocean spray air. It was refreshing, cooling his sweat dappled forehead from all the hard work he’d put in that morning. He’d been held captive by the Fukurodani for several weeks already, but he was beginning to feel like a member of the crew rather than a prisoner. As soon as his previous crew had been left on Johzenji while he was kept on board, he was given his own space in the crew quarters and duties were immediately bestowed on him like the rest of the Fukurodani. He wasn’t sure what to make of it all; he should be obstinate and refuse to help pirates, but it was also a relief to not have the pressures of an admiral crushing down on his shoulders. It was obvious as well that the Fukurodani wasn’t a bad group of men, just rowdy with a delight in causing trouble.

A bellowing laugh echoed from across the deck, sending shivers across Kita’s skin. He opened his eyes to see Bokuto sauntering out of his cabin with Akaashi close on his heels. The Captain seemed to be in high spirits, and it pleased Kita to see it. Bokuto had a supernatural effect over him, filling him with such a mix of emotions he felt like his head might spin off his neck. Whenever he felt a little lonely without his crew, the Captain would sit and chat with him at length, eagerly getting to know everything about him. If the crew’s raucous behavior unnerved him, Bokuto’s firm hand would rub across his back and guide him into his cabin for sanctuary. But then there were moments when his deep voice would slip into his ear like the low rumble of an earthquake, stirring him up from the inside. His eyes were like blazing torches, and he thought the heat would burst from them and consume him completely.

Those same eyes locked onto him from across the ship, and Kita seemed to lose his breath. A grin slid up the Captain’s face, and Kita had difficulty placing the emotion behind it. It seemed to be a peaceful smile, but there was a hint of mischief behind it though not enough to cause concern. Instead of blazing firelight, the warmth in his eyes seemed like embers, pulsing with a comforting glow on a cool evening. Kita wanted to move closer, to feel more of the Captain, but the eyes moved away and scanned the rest of his crew.

“Alright you bilge rats! Gather up, we’ve got fun plans and I’d like to tell you all about it!”

The crew cheered, despite Bokuto’s insult, and cheerfully assembled around the Captain. From below the deck the Fukurodani’s doctor, Yukie, and the other woman on the ship, Kaori, emerged from the hatchway. Yukie linked her arm around Kita’s neck and dragged him along with her.

“Come on, Cutie-patootie, you’re on of us, now.”

Kita felt his cheeks grow hot, not from the physical attention but more from the pleasure of feeling a part of the crew. Bokuto glanced at their approach and when he scrunched his nose up in displeasure, Yukie chortled and released Kita.

“Alright, now that you’re all here we’ll go over our next plan of action. In case you haven’t noticed already, we’re heading directly for Seijoh.”

“We thought maybe you had plans to give Kita-san back,” Konoha shrugged.

“No way, I’m not giving him back!” Bokuto snuffed, as if someone had threatened to take away his favorite toy, and the rest of the crew snickered while Kita’s face grew even hotter. “Anyways, word has it Oikawa’s holding a big fancy party at his manor, just to prove to the elite that he’s got everything back under control. So, I think it’s the perfect opportunity to stick our elbow in his ribs and cause a little mayhem with a favorable payout. Who’s with me?!”

“Aye!” The crew cheered, and Akaashi’s face fell into his palm.

“Bokuto-san, you haven’t even told them the plan yet.”

“That’s okay, they’re excited regardless! Oh ok, fine. Step one: Infiltration. We’ll dress a couple of you up in some finery we have stowed away and slip into the party. I’m thinking Kaori and Sarukui should be able to handle it.”

“Oh, I get to wear my new dress! I’ve been _dying_ to wear it!” Kaori cheered as she bobbed up and down.

“What about you, Sarukui? Do you have dress for the party?” Konoha snickered.

“How can I when you refuse to go shopping with me?” Sarukui replied, his smirk taunting him back.

“Anyways, Step 2 is passing along the information. We’ll have Akaashi and Komi standing by for you two whenever you locate any loot and let us know guard positioning. Akaashi and Komi bring the info to the rest of us and Kaori and Sarukui continue enjoying the party while doing what you can to sabotage the guards. Don’t get too drunk.”

Both Sarukui and Kaori wilted but gave an obedient nod.

“Step 3 is diversion! With us spread so thin I’ve actually contacted some outside help with this one for a pretty reasonable price.”

“Outside help? Who’d you get?” Konoha asked.

“Step 4!” Bokuto continued, ignoring his crew member completely. “We loot the shit out of the place, cause a bit more mayhem, maybe get into a tussle or two and skedaddle! Any questions?”

“Yeah, who’d you get to help us?!”

“Right, that’s about it. Dismissed!”

The crew dispersed as Konoha growled while he cornered Akaashi to ask the same question. Bokuto walked over to Yukie and Kita, his face more serious than usual.

“Yukie, I’ll be leaving the ship to you while we’re on shore, can you handle it?”

She shrugged, “Of course, though I wish I could be part of the fray.”

“I know, but it might be dangerous, and we’ll need you safe to patch the rest of us up when we come back.”

“Aye, aye, Cap’n.” As Yukie wandered back to her post, Bokuto’s gaze fell on Kita, his expression softening with a quiet smile.

“You’ll be staying here too, Kita.”

Kita sighed in relief. “I was hoping you’d say that. I don’t mind being here and helping you out with the ship, but I’m not quite ready to participate in any clandestine activities.”

“Ha! Yeah, I expected that. Speaking of you helping, I never actually thought I’d see the ship sparkle! You’ve done a fine job keeping it clean.”

Kita smiled shyly and cast his eyes down at the polished deck. “I’m glad it’s meeting your standards.”

“Meets my standards? It exceeds it by far! But you really don’t have to work so hard, I wouldn’t want you to overexert yourself.”

“Oh, no! This much is normal for me.”

“You cleaned your ship as an Admiral?”

“No, not while I was an Admiral, the crew wouldn’t let me. But before that I kept the Inarizaki in impeccable shape. But even more than that I valued the health of the crew; without them the Inarizaki wouldn’t have been the Inarizaki.” Kita winced as he suddenly remembered that there was no Inarizaki any longer. After the battle he was locked in the brig with his crew as they were forced to listen to their ship be blasted to shreds after being looted of anything valuable. He had no right to feel such heartache over it since he had destroyed the Karasuno and nearly murdered its crew, but the pain still lingered in his chest.

Kita gasped as Bokuto’s rough fingers grazed against his cheek, compassion pouring from his face as he gazed into Kita’s eyes.

“I know how it feels, to belong to a ship, for it to mean as much to you as a member of your crew. I’m sorry we stole it from you, but we had to do it. Our freedom and our lives depended on it.”

“I’m sorry, too.”

Bokuto cocked his head. “Why would you feel sorry?”

Kita stepped back and out of Bokuto’s grasp as he walked toward the railing, gazing out over the ocean as the reflected sunlight glittered across its surface. “I’ve lived my whole life putting all my faith in duty and order. I felt like any deviation from that was selfish and perhaps even evil. But when we were battling on the waters beside Edo, I witnessed the Nekoma use itself as a shield to save the crew of the Karasuno, and you also came to their rescue. I did not think such selfless behavior possible for pirates. I believed them to be vicious people, preying on innocent civilians and engaging in debaucherous behaviors.”

“Well, that’s not _completely_ wrong,” Bokuto teased as he leaned over the railing beside him.

Kita gave him a slight smile.

“Regardless, I misjudged you all and caused a great deal of pain. Besides feeling sorry, I actually feel grateful towards you for keeping my crew alive and delivering them safely to Johzenji.”

“To be fair there’s nothing safe about Johzenji, but-- did you say you were _grateful_?!”

“Yes, I’m very grateful.”

“Hmm, well, well, well.” Bokuto’s voice had lowered as he turned, bending back against the railing with his elbows propped. Kita was suddenly aware of his increasing proximity as Bokuto leaned his face in, his smile drawing Kita in like a magnet. “How do you think you’ll show me this gratitude, huh?”

“I already have. I thought you were pleased with the cleanliness of the ship?”

Bokuto physically deflated, and panic fluttered through Kita, wondering what he did wrong.

“Oh, so that’s why you’ve been doing it.”

“Captain? If there’s something you’d like me to do, just name it!” Kita urged, his fingers gripping into the lapel of Bokuto’s blue coat.

Bokuto’s cheeks flushed, and he chuckled nervously as he slipped his hands over Kita’s. “No, don’t worry about it. I want you to do what you think is best. If I suggested anything… well it would feel more like coercion than accepting your gratitude.”

“Even so, if there’s anything you desire, Captain, I’d like you to share it with me.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened in response, and despite the shock of seeing Bokuto react that way Kita was dying to know what he really wanted.

“Ahem… as much as I enjoy watching Kita-san aggressively making a move on the Captain,” Akaashi’s cool voice interrupted, his mouth quirked up slightly as he gazed at them, “We have things to discuss, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh, right, sorry. I’ll be right there,” Bokuto stammered as he straightened up from the railing and gently tugging Kita’s hands from his coat. He didn’t release them right away however and gave them a slight squeeze. “I’m sorry, Kita, I have to go.”

Kita gave his head a shake. “No, I understand. I wouldn’t keep you from your duties.”

Bokuto smiled and released his hands, and Kita shivered from the absence of warmth. As he slid past Kita, Bokuto leaned forward until his lips brushed Kita’s ear.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Bokuto whispered and walked back toward his cabin where Akaashi was waiting. Kita reached out to grip the railing as the world swirled around him. His heart was racing in his chest, though he wasn’t sure why the Captain’s voice would have such a physical effect on him. His mind began to clear as the ocean breeze cooled the heat radiating from his body, and he began to wish there was someone on the ship he could confide with to help him interpret the influx of emotions Bokuto inflicted on him.

 

The sun had just begun to dip into the waters past the island of Seijoh as the guests flooded Oikawa’s manor house. The sky hovering above the ocean was a burning glow of orange, cooling gradually as it eased into pinks and purples without even a whisper of a cloud to cover the emerging starlight. Even the breeze was light and fragrant, perfect for an evening party with the high society of the Caribbean as they blended together in their opulent finery and insincere laughter. A string quartet filled the manor with pleasant music, which besides the free alcohol seemed to be the only positive thing the party had going for it to Lieutenant Matsukawa. He tipped his glass back to drain the last bit of wine as he tried to tune out the giggling beside him.

“Major Hanamaki, I told you to stop teasing me!”

“But my dear, Lady Michimiya, I know you secretly love it.”

Michimiya rolled her eyes, but her smile remained on her lips. “I wouldn’t say I _love_ it, I just prefer your honesty.”

“That’s fair enough. My Lady, I honestly think you could make any outfit lovely, including my uniform. I think the blue would compliment your brown eyes.”

“Oh? Would we be switching outfits then? Because I do think the hue of my gown would bring out the, uh… pink in your hair?”

Hanamaki stared at her. “My hair is pink?”

“Well, no, not exactly! I’d say it’s a rosy brown?”

“Is that good?”

“I like it!”

“Oh… well then that’s all that matters,” Hanamaki cooed as he leaned into her space.

Matsukawa sighed as he tried to locate another tray of drinks. He never minded Oikawa’s parties before, but typically they involved him and Hanamaki making fun of the other guests from a corner while they guzzled down wine. Lady Michimiya, however, had finally discovered his friend’s charms, despite him nursing a small crush on her for years, and now they seemed to be joined at the hip. Matsukawa was extremely happy for him, what best friend wouldn’t? He was just bored and feeling a little lonely since most of the guests seemed paired off into little lovey-dovey couples.

He clicked his tongue and moved away to see if he could find anything more interesting. Before the party, Oikawa had given him a lecture on trying to find someone of his own, but Matsukawa knew he was mainly speaking from his rose-colored glass case of love since he was so smitten with Commodore Iwaizumi. It’s not that Matsukawa didn’t believe in love, but the whole tradition of courtship and romance simply didn’t appeal to him. He didn’t want to admit it, but what he craved was something a bit more exciting and provocative.

A flicker of jade caught his eye, and he jerked his head to see it was only a plume of peacock feathers nesting in a lady’s hairdo. He sighed as he rubbed his face. He needed to get a grip on himself and _not_ be disappointed an alluring pirate with vibrant green eyes had decided to skip this boring party he wasn’t invited to. Ever since the battle between the Aoba Johsai and the Fukurodani, Matsukawa had not been able to shake the vision of the beautiful man from his mind. Even in his dreams he was haunted by the shimmering jade yukata, his milky, white limbs flowing like water as he spun his blades in a blur, and especially the searing heat from his tongue as he ran it up Matsukawa’s parched lips. What kind of man, especially a Lieutenant of the Imperial Navy, had an infatuation with a _pirate_ he had only met that once? Unfortunately, Matsukawa was such a man, and the tension built up in him felt like it could snap at any moment. Oikawa was wrong, he didn’t need to fall in love… he needed to get laid.

 

“Ugh, I’m so jealous,” Komi whispered from the bushes in Oikawa’s garden as he peered through the window.

Akaashi cocked an eyebrow at him and then turned back to his own window. “Why are you jealous?”

“Cuz Sarukui gets to sip on booze with Kaori on his arm. Did you _see_ her? She’s a million times prettier than anyone in the whole damn place. Look at the way he’s got his arm around her waist, as if she _belongs_ to him.”

“You know more than anyone that Kaori doesn’t belong to anyone. Didn’t she sleep with you just the other night?”

Komi sighed, and even in the moonlight Akaashi spotted a tint to his cheeks. “Yeah… it was amazing. But last night she was with Konoha.”

“And you were with Onaga.”

“Yeah… it was amazing.”

Akaashi snorted softly into his hand. Apart from Kita, everyone on the Fukurodani had at one point slept with each other. Instead of causing drama, however, everything worked fairly well as long as everything was open and consensual. It was only recently that both Bokuto and Akaashi had pulled back from that sort of life; Bokuto because he secretly wanted someone special, and Akaashi because he wanted something different, more of a challenge.

As he focused once more through the window, he spotted a handsome challenge wandering through the crowds with a bored look on his face.

“Uh oh,” Komi muttered, spotting Matsukawa as well.

“They don’t need both of us delivering the information, do they Komi?” Akaashi whispered as he licked his lips.

“Akaashi, come on, aren’t you always telling us to focus? We’ve got a job to do and sleazing around while working is against the rules.”

Akaashi leaned back and ran his hands down his yukata, brushing off a few leaves and twigs and somehow making it look sensual. “As our dear Captain always says, rules are made for bending.”

“Man, now I’m jealous all over again.”

“Over what?”

“Him, you, them, everyone!”

Akaashi smiled and rubbed the top of Komi’s hair. “I’ve always been impressed by your sex drive and lack of morals, Komi.”

“Thanks, Akaashi!”

“Shhhhh.”

 

Matsukawa had officially lapped the manor three times and still found nothing to interest him. Hanamaki and Michimiya had mysteriously disappeared from the parlor, and he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of trouble they were getting into with a slight flicker of jealousy. He wanted trouble; he felt like his brain was dying a slow death and needed something to stimulate it.

“By the look on your face, one might think you’re not enjoying yourself. Isn’t this a party, Lieutenant?” A voice asked behind him, a voice made of pure silk as it slipped into his ear. He turned and was stunned to see the very pirate plaguing his thoughts. Matsukawa’s mouth dropped open, and the pirate gave him an amused smile as he poured back the contents of a wine glass.

“So, you just waltz into a party in the Governor’s house wearing your yukata?” Matsukawa asked with a smirk, once his brain started working again.

“You can wear what you want to a party, as long as you look good enough,” The pirate answered without faltering, taking a step toward him.

Matsukawa mirrored the action, letting his eyes travel over the other man without shame since the last time they’d met he hadn’t gotten the chance. “You’re quite confident for intruding here uninvited.”

“It would be difficult to be a party intruder without any confidence.”

They continued drifting to each other, the sounds from the party muting around them as their focus narrowed to the person in front of them.

“Are you here to ransack Oikawa’s house?”

Akaashi gave a little shake of his head, his black waves flowing with the movement. “No, we’re here to ransack his guests.”

“Oh, that’s okay.”

Akaashi’s eyebrows lifted. “That’s okay?”

Matsukawa shrugged, pleased he could spark surprise in the other man. “Yeah, I don’t care about them. The Governor is one of my best friends though.”

“I understand, you needn’t worry though. We’re aware that Oikawa is too shrewd to leave his valuables in a place that would be easy to swipe. So, what happens now? Do you intend to stop us?”

Matsukawa’s eyes flickered around the hall for a moment until they landed on a door to his right. “No, I think this party could use some livening up. I think if I just try stopping you I’ll be upholding enough of my duty.”

“Hmmm, and how do you plan on stopping me?”

With another glance around to make sure the coast was clear, Matsukawa slid his hand up the smooth material gliding over his hip and pushed him over to the door and shoved it open. The pirate didn’t need coaxing to slip inside with his fingers curled into Matsukawa’s uniform coat, pulling him in after. As soon as the door was shut, he felt the pirate’s lips pressing against his and a hot tongue lewdly slipping in. He groaned as his hand fumbled around in his pocket for a match, knowing there should be a candle waiting on the table nearby. His fingers trembled as he drew one out and ignited the tip. With a shuddering breath he pulled his lips away and lit the closest candle.

“Where are we?” The silky voice whispered in his ear as he grazed it with his teeth.

“It’s--ah, it’s a guest room where I sleep when I get too drunk.”

The voice chuckled, “That happens a lot?”

“Mmmm, yeah, but it would happen less if I had such enthralling company.” He slid his hands down the pirate’s back and hooked onto his thighs, lifting his light frame up into his arms and over to the bed. He turned just in front of it and sat down while slender legs wrapped around his waist. His lips were devouring the pirate’s elegant throat as he whispered, “By the way, what’s your name?”

The pirate laughed lightly. “Now you ask?”

“Well, you know mine, so it’s only fair.”

“Akaashi Keji.”

“Keji.”

 

Iwaizumi felt like hell. His temple was throbbing from having to listen to the constant twittering from the middle-aged women surrounding him. He didn’t understand why he had to remain by Oikawa’s side during these parties, their relationship was still a secret except for a select few they knew they could trust. He glanced at the other man, who seemed to be shining in the middle of the crowded room as he laughed at something his companion said. Or maybe he was just shining because that’s how Iwaizumi perceived him, but regardless he was obviously enjoying the party and had no need of him.

“Excuse me, Ladies, there’s something I need to check on in the other room. Duty calls.”

He tried not to run as he escaped out into the hall and drew in a deep, cleansing breath. Luckily the parlor was nearby where the staff was serving drinks, and hopefully he’d find Hanamaki and Matsukawa there to give him some healthier conversation. After a glance around the room, however, he found neither but resigned himself to just a glass of wine for company.

“So this is where you ran off to, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi nearly choked at Oikawa’s voice right behind him and turned to face him.

“Sorry, you know how I am. I just needed a breather.”

Oikawa’s face softened, and Iwaizumi felt a soft brush of fingers against his own, the only physical affection they dared in such environment.

“I know, I’m sorry you have to deal with it. It makes it so much easier having you by my side.”

“It does? You seem to handle things just fine.”

Oikawa gave him a wry smile. “I’m glad that’s how it looks. Where’s Makki and Mattsun, by the way? They’re usually in the corner playing pranks on the guests.”

“That’s what I was wondering when I came--”

There was a sudden burst of light from the window facing the garden and then all that could be heard was a series of crackles and explosions. As if his ears hadn’t been ravaged enough, after that came the screams.

“Pirates!” Several people yelled as they rushed in from the garden.

“Pirates everywhere! They’re attacking!”

“Pirates here?” Iwaizumi asked as Oikawa only blinked at the chaos surrounding them, looking as confused as Iwaizumi.

“It’s Captain Bokuto himself!”

Like a dog caught on a scent, Iwaizumi perked up at the name as his instincts took over. He knocked back the rest of his drink and slipped the glass into Oikawa’s hands.

“If Bokuto’s here then that can mean only one thing.”

“What’s that?”

Iwaizumi, ignoring the blur of dresses and suits carrying on around them, yanked Oikawa in for a fast kiss before pulling back, his body thrumming with the energy of a thousand suns.

“I can finally kill him!” With a radiant smile he took off running out the door, leaving Oikawa in a stupor with a light blush across his cheeks.

As Iwaizumi ran out into the garden, he saw no pirates but debris and piles of burnt gunpowder scattered throughout. He crossed the garden in a few steps to the door at the other end as there was another outburst of screams and yelling. He burst through and nearly got run over by stampeding women clutching at their bare necks that used to contain jewelry. Down the hall was the echo of laughter, and he chased after it with his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. He knew Oikawa’s manor like the back of his hand and knew he was nearing the servants’ quarters where there was another door they were most likely escaping from. His legs were on fire as he pushed harder, desperate to catch up. He kicked the door open as he met it and saw the pirates running down the dark path with their arms full of booty.

“Bokuto!” Iwaizumi growled, his voice echoing across the hill. The pirates all flinched and spun around to gape at him. In the shadows he couldn’t tell one from the other, but he knew Bokuto was among them.

“Oh, shit! It’s Iwaizumi!”

“He’s alone, where are the others?”

“Should we make a run for it?”

“Hey, hey, Commodore! It’s been a while, enjoying the party?” Bokuto’s gravelly voice carried up the path.

“Get your ass up here, we need to fight.”

“Ehhh, I’m a little busy right now.”

“ _Now_!”

The crowd of pirates parted as one bulky figure strode towards him. As the moonlight fell over him, Iwaizumi could make out the grand, feathered hat, the flowing blue coat, and Bokuto’s smirking face. Even the way he was sauntering toward Iwaizumi showed complete confidence, and it pissed the Commodore off even more.

“Ok, if you insist. Go on ahead guys, I’ll catch up.”

“But, Captain--”

“I’ll be fine, I gotta wait for Akaashi to come anyways.” Suddenly he burst out laughing, bending over as he gripped onto his stomach. “Get it? I have to wait for him to--oh god tell me you guys get it.”

“We get it,” They replied in a deadpan tone and continued walking down the path while their brave Captain wiped the tears from his eyes.

“You got it, didn’t you, Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he unsheathed his sword. “No, not really.”

“Well, you see Akaashi’s inside right now--”

“Bokuto, I’m going to stab you right now if you don’t pull out your sword.”

“Alright, fine, I… don’t have my sword.”

“What? You’re a pirate, how can you not have a sword?!”

“I forgot, I leant it to Konoha because his broke.”

Iwaizumi hissed between his teeth and shoved his sword back into its sheath. “Then I’m just gonna have to beat the shit out of you with my fists!”

“Yes! Fist fight!” Bokuto cheered as he stripped off his coat and hat. “It’s been too long since I’ve had one of these.”

 Without going over any rules or guidelines, Iwaizumi lunged forward with his shoulder, hoping to pummel Bokuto onto the ground before he was ready. Bokuto side stepped out of the way but stuck his foot out to trip Iwaizumi in his haste, which he saw at the last moment and hopped over it. They both swiveled to face each other, and Iwaizumi used the momentum to swing a fist at Bokuto’s face. He blocked it with his right hand and swung in with his left, straight into Iwaizumi’s gut.

Iwaizumi stumbled back, leaning forward as he wheezed from the impact. Bokuto leaned toward him with a taunting grin.

“Have enough yet, Commodore?”

Iwaizumi glanced up, his face winced in pain and flicked his fingers to beckon him closer. Bokuto blinked and obeyed, leaning forward just enough for Iwaizumi to hold his head still for his knee to ram into it.

 

The Fukurodani was drifting peacefully in a hidden cove, not too far from Oikawa’s manor. Ignoring the peaceful sounds of cricket chirps and lapping waves against the shore, Kita paced back and forth with his teeth gnawing away at his fingernails.

“Kita, relax!” Yukie cooed, stilling his movement as she gripped onto his shoulders, rubbing her thumbs to relieve his tension. “They’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t you ever worry about them?”

“Sure, I’m always a little nervous, but fretting _here_ won’t help them _there._ All we can do is wait patiently.”

Kita released a breath and closed his eyes, forcing the butterflies to scatter from his stomach. In the distance they heard several small explosions and an eruption of screaming. Kita never thought those sounds would bring him peace of mind.

“I do wish I was there though. I hate staying behind but someone has to do it. I’m sure eventually Bokuto will trust you with the ship.”

“Me?!”

“Sure, why not?”

“A month ago, I was an Admiral in the Imperial Navy trying to hunt you all down.”

“And look at you now, aiding a raid on the Governor’s manor, taking care of a pirate ship, falling madly in love with a pirate captain...”

Kita’s face grew hot as he jerked his head toward Yukie’s smirking face. “What do you mean falling in love with-- I’m not… I just--”

Yukie snorted and ruffled his hair gently. “Don’t sweat it! Whether or not it’s love, it’s still early to say, right? What matters is, do you _like_ him? Do you find him attractive?”

Kita pursed his lips and gazed toward the shore where the wind was rushing through the palms as the distant screams and yells were fading gradually. “I… yes, I find him attractive, how could anyone not? And of course, I like him, he’s been kind and thoughtful towards me.”

“Do you crave for him to touch you?” Yukie teased as she gave his arm a prod.

“I don’t know if I crave it, but I don’t mind it when he does… okay, maybe I would like it if he touched me more. Why are you asking me so many questions?!” Kita demanded, wiping a bit of sweat off his brow.

Yukie cackled, “I just told you _not_ to sweat it! You’re so easy to tease, no wonder Bokuto likes you.”

“He likes me?”

“Duh, why do you think I was asking you so many questions? I think you can feel free to step it up a notch, he’s not that hard to seduce.”

Kita wanted to ask her how one seduces when they heard voices laughing and chatting across the water. They gazed over the side of the ship to see one of the longboats floating in with a couple people missing. Yukie lowered the rope ladder down to them, and Kita waited impatiently for them each to come up before demanding to know where the Captain was.

“Looks like we had good luck!” Yukie cheered as she helped Konoha up since he was covered in furs and jewels.

“Yup, it was fun, too! Sorry you missed it.”

“Eh, I’ll catch the next one.”

“Where’s the Captain?!” Kita cried, leaning over the side just in case he missed him the last time he looked.

“Relax, Kita, he’ll be along soon. He’s waiting for Akaashi and also he stayed behind to fight Iwaizumi.”

“The Commodore? What if he gets hurt or killed?!”

“You’ve fought Bokuto before, you know how good he is!”

“But Commodore Iwaizumi has a lot of rage, and against Bokuto-san who fights for the fun of it, he may have the advantage.”

Konoha was silent as he wondered if perhaps Kita was right, and they shouldn’t have left their captain so carelessly.

 

“Makki! Mattsun! Where the hell are you two?!” Oikawa cried as he ran through the hallways of his manor. Most of the guests had fled, many of them missing their jewelry or purses they came with, so Oikawa couldn’t understand why he was having difficulty locating his two _friends_ who should be helping Iwaizumi.

“Makki!!”

A door behind him creaked open slowly, and Oikawa turned to see it cracked open with a flush faced Hanamaki peeking out.

“Oikawa.”

“Makki, what the hell is wrong with you? Where’ve you been?” Oikawa huffed as he walked closer. Hanamaki’s eyes looked down while his fingers picked nervously at the door.

“Just… you know, I’ve been around.”

“Are you naked? Is that why you won’t open the door, cuz I’ve seen you before… unfortunately.”

Hanamaki’s face seemed to glow even brighter. “No, I’m not naked,” He murmured.

“Then open the d--” Oikawa growled as he yanked the door open himself as Hanamaki let out a little squeal and tried to cover himself. Oikawa stared with his jaw dropped open as his eyes soaked in the vision of his friend dressed in a lovely pink gown.

“Uh…. what?”

“Takahiro! I’m all dressed!” A giggling voice called from the adjacent bathroom. The door flew open and Lady Michimiya marched out in full uniform. She gasped in horror when she spotted Oikawa and jerked her head at Hanamaki, which made her sputter out a couple giggles. “Governor Oikawa! I’m so embarrassed!”

“Oh, My Lady, not as much as I am.” He sighed and shook his head; he was the last person that could judge others for having a little fun, on or off duty. “Do you know where Mattsun is? Iwa-chan ran off to fight pirates alone and you’re _obviously_ not dressed to help him.”

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen him since earlier. He wandered off.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue and looked out the window. He was wasting valuable time checking every corner of his house for his friends while Iwaizumi was battling alone.

“Why don’t you go help him?”

“Me?”

“Is that sword on your hip just decoration, or did you forget how to use one when you became a Governor?”

“Of course not! We still practice regularly.”

“Sooooooo?”

“Yes… you’re right! I will help Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cheered and bolted out of the room and Hanamaki and Michimiya could hear his voice echoing down the hallway. Hanamaki snickered and slammed the door shut, his eyes locking on the blushing woman beside him.

“Well, My Lady, it seems I was correct about how good you would look in my uniform. Now, shall I show you a trick on getting _out_ of it quickly?”

“Takahiro!” Michimiya gasped with a slight giggle.

 

Akaashi gasped as Matsukawa grazed his teeth across his throat, his tongue licking up every little tendril of sweat tickling his skin. He smiled and nuzzled his nose into the black curls, wishing he had more time to play with the Lieutenant even more.

“I need to go, they’re waiting for me and the commotion has already died down.”

An obstinate growl vibrated against his chest, and he felt Matsukawa’s long arms wrap around him even tighter.

“You seriously have to go _now_?”

“Yes, but I do hope we can do this again soon.”

“Hmm, can we arrange it when we’re not supposed to be fighting each other? We’ll have more time that way.”

“Do you have any days off? It’s easiest to find me on Johzenji.”

“Hmm, I should have a few at the end of the month.”

“Good, hang around Terushima’s tavern and I’ll find you there. But for now, Issei,” Akaashi purred as he lifted his face, kissing his lips so lightly it was almost a whisper, “We have to part. _This_ was really enjoyable.”

A smirk curled up Matsukawa’s face, and Akaashi lost himself slightly in the warmth of his heavy-lidded eyes. “Yeah… it’s been a pleasure.”

 

Bokuto panted as he stumbled back and wiped a hand across his forehead. He glanced down and saw he wasn’t wiping sweat but a little tendril of blood from a cut. With a flick of his tongue across his lips, his eyes locked back onto his adversary stepping closer with his fists clenched. Despite having his right eye nearly swollen shut and was breathing heavily himself, Iwaizumi still looked determined to take him down. Bokuto grinned and brought up his fists in defensive position.

“That was a really cute punch, Iwaizumi! I bet I could get a harder hit from your mother though, is she around?”

Iwaizumi swung his fist but was stopped by Bokuto’s blocking hand. “Speaking of which, I heard she was quite a feisty woman, and pretty sexy too! Think she’d fancy me?”

“You son of a bitch!” Iwaizumi growled and grabbed onto Bokuto’s coat and swung him down to the ground.

“That’s not nice! I just complimented your mother, don’t insult mine!” Bokuto snorted, not nervous that Iwaizumi was pinning him to the ground.

With a snarl Iwaizumi reached his right arm back to pummel it into Bokuto’s face when he heard a click. He glanced up to stare down the barrel of a pistol, and he looked higher to see three pirates staring at him, not from the Fukurodani.

“I’m sorry, Commodore, but we need him alive,” Ohira Reon said in his deep voice, and Shirabu and Goshiki walked beside him to yank him off the Fukurodani Captain.

“Nice timing, guys! I thought he was about to kill me!”

Ohira rolled his eyes as he tipped the pistol toward the sky. “You might not have had so much trouble if you weren’t taunting him so much. Where’s our money?”

Bokuto shoved himself to his feet with a groan and hopped over to his coat laying on the ground. He slipped his hand in the pocket and pulled out a deep coin purse filled to the brim. “Here you are! Thanks for all your help!”

“Of course, anytime. It’s taking us a while to save up for a new ship and we need all the help we can get.”

“A new ship?! Oikawa gave you amnesty and you’re wasting it?” Iwaizumi yelled, jerking his body against the pirates’ grip.

“We don’t care, some of us like the life of piracy,” Shirabu said next to him, his voice heavy with impatience.

Ohira walked over to the three of them, his face serious as he hovered Iwaizumi. “Do not misunderstand, not all of us are returning to piracy. Ushijima, Tendou and Semi have started new lives and are happy with it; I would ask that you continue honoring the amnesty you’ve given them since they’re not creating any trouble.”

“Why should I believe that since the rest of you don’t give a shit?”

“Does it matter if you believe it? Soon you’ll have so much trouble with us, why would you even bother with them while they’re actually contributing to society?” Ohira glanced at Shirabu and Goshiki and nodded. “Let’s go, before any reinforcements come.”

They shoved Iwaizumi back on the ground and walked away as Bokuto was just fixing his hat back on his head.

“See ya next time, Iwaizumi! Let’s go, Akaashi!”

“I’m coming. Have a good evening, Commodore,” Akaashi said in his cool voice as he sashayed past him, a subtle smile on his lips.

Too exhausted and overwhelmed to fight anymore, Iwaizumi laid his head back and stared up at the expanse of stars above him. He heard the servants’ quarters door swing open with a bang and the thunder of footsteps rushing toward him.

“Iwa-chaaaaan! Are you alive? I was too late! Damn you pirates!!” Oikawa cried as he draped himself over Iwaizumi’s body.

“Get up, you idiot. I’m not dead.”

Oikawa’s tear-stricken face appeared just above his, and he felt Oikawa’s slender fingers graze gently over his facial wounds. “I’m so sorry I was late. I tried finding Makki and Mattsun to help you, but I couldn’t find Mattsun and when I found Makki he was in a dress, and then he suggested I help you, but I couldn’t find where you ran off and by the time I did I saw you lying here and I thought you had died and I thought my life was over because I was too stupid and slow to--”

Iwaizumi shoved his palm over Oikawa’s mouth, allowing the silence of the evening to reign once more. “Shhhhhh, that’s enough. I’m okay, just worn out. It’s been a long time since I’ve done hand to hand combat.”

Oikawa sighed in relief against his palm and maneuvered his face past it, leaning down for a soft kiss. “I’m glad you’re okay. To make it up to you, I’m gonna spoil you rotten tonight, okay?”

Every part of Iwaizumi’s body hurt, but that didn’t stop the grin curling up his lips. “Yeah, sounds good to me.”

 

As the crew of the Fukurodani waited for Bokuto and Akaashi to return, Yukie tasked Kita to helping the others gather up the stolen items and take inventory of everything to keep him occupied. He took his duty seriously as he scribbled each item into a book, but his handwriting was atrocious from his trembling fingers. As the minutes ticked on and still no word from the Captain, wild scenarios ran through his head that all ended in a tragic fate for Bokuto, and soon tears began to well up in Kita’s eyes. He was only just beginning to come to terms with his blossoming feelings for the pirate captain, and if he didn’t come back he would never have the chance to confess or have Bokuto wrap his muscular arms around Kita and bring him into a passionate kiss.

Kita gulped down a sob and wiped a stray tear with his sleeve; he was given a task and needed to complete it for Yukie, and like she said before worrying about it wouldn’t help Bokuto survive. He could only pray that he would return to him.

Kita gasped as a lively commotion broke out on the upper deck, and over the cheers he could hear a certain bellowing laugh that filled his chest with hope. He scrambled up the steps and up through the hatchway, his eyes careening over the crowd of pirates until they landed on his quarry, laughing without a care in the world.

“Come on, let’s get the hell out of here!” He shouted cheerfully, and the crew began to scatter to their stations. Kita stood motionless as he took note of every little bruise and cut marring Bokuto’s skin.

“Kita! You okay?” Bokuto asked when he noticed him standing there. He crossed the deck quickly and grasped Kita’s arms, his face wincing in concern when Kita didn’t answer right away.

“Am I okay? Captain, you’re injured all over!” He finally squeaked out.

“Ah, no, this is nothing. It looks worse than it is,” Bokuto chuckled.

“How can this be nothing?!” Kita cried, his hands reaching up to stroke across the nicks on Bokuto’s face. His eyes crept up to Bokuto’s hat and slipped it off, revealing a barely clotted cut across his forehead. Kita winced and gently ran a hand through silvery spikes drooping over, focusing so much on Bokuto’s wounds he failed to notice the pink flush creeping up Bokuto’s cheeks.

“Kitaaaaa!” Yukie’s voice called from behind Bokuto. “Here’s a little kit of alcohol and bandages. Would you care to fix the Captain up in his cabin, so I can take care of everyone else?”

“But we’re all fine,” Komi whispered and grunted when someone slapped his head.

“Yes! I’ll take care of everything!” Kita gripped onto Bokuto’s hand and yanked him around, barely grabbing the kit out of Yukie’s hand before pulling Bokuto across the deck and into his cabin. He closed the doors behind him so Bokuto could rest and didn’t quite make out the cheers and whistles from the other crew members.

“K-Kita, what’s the rush?!” Bokuto stammered, his eyes growing wide as Kita turned to him with a face of determination.

“Please, Captain, let me take care of you.”

Bokuto’s mouth dropped open but no sound came out as Kita walked toward him and shoved him onto the bed. After he opened the kit and dripped a little alcohol onto a cotton swab, he slipped his knees up onto the mattress, so he was straddling Bokuto’s waist.

“Keep breathing, this may sting a little,” Kita soothed as he dabbed it along the worst cut first on his forehead. Bokuto hissed underneath him but made no other noise as Kita continued to clean his wounds. He pursed his lips as he worked, placing slim bandages over the bigger cuts and nodding as he inspected his work.

Underneath him, he felt Bokuto’s breath shudder, and Kita widened his focus from the cuts to Bokuto's entire face as it flushed bright red.

“Are you feverish?! Do you think you’re sick? Or maybe you have an even worse wound on your body?” Kita panicked and began to open the front of Bokuto’s shirt when firm hands gripped his and stopped them.

“Kita,” Bokuto whispered in a strained voice, “For the love of God, you’re _killing_ me.”

“Eek! What am I doing wrong?! I’ll fix it and--”

Bokuto released his hands and sat up, wrapping his arms around Kita as he buried his face in his chest. “Shhh, you’re not doing anything wrong. You’re just so _alluring_.”

Kita’s heart was pounding, overwhelmed by the sudden embrace.

“I’m not.”

“You are, too. You’re beautiful and your eyes are pretty and calming, and your hair is soft and sometimes fluffy, and I just want to touch it, and your face is cute, you weird mannerisms are cute, your innocence is adorable, and your body is so sexy.”

Kita felt like his head was going to explode it was growing so hot. His body felt hot as well, but he accounted that to the muscular arms wrapped around him. He licked his lips nervously, not knowing what to say when he could hardly believe what Bokuto was saying.

“I don’t think I’m any of those things, you must be exaggerating.”

Bokuto slid his face up to gaze at him, his eyes burning with that intensity that melts Kita into a puddle.

“I admit I exaggerate some things, but not any of that. I like you, Kita, and I want to be with you if you’ll have me.”

Hot tears pricked at his eyes as he observed Bokuto’s sincerity. He was never anything special, even as an Admiral it was only his ability to maintain control of his gifted crew that he was able to hold such a lucrative position. Never before had he been anybody’s special person, and in his arms at that moment was one of the handsomest, most charming people he’d ever met saying that Kita was _his_.

“Captain? Do you mean it?”

A smile of pure radiance spread across Bokuto’s face. “Yes, of course! And you don’t have to call me Captain, you can call me Bokuto or… Koutarou,” He suggested, burying his face shyly into Kita’s chest again.

_He kept calling me cute, but he’s the cute one_ , Kita thought. He could call him Bokuto-san, but it seemed strange when he heard Akaashi calling him that day in and day out. Koutarou-san almost seemed a mouthful, but he couldn’t leave off the _san_ , it wouldn’t be appropriate.

“Kou-san?” He murmured, and he felt Bokuto’s grip tighten slightly.

“Shit, you just keep getting cuter,” Bokuto whined against his shirt.

Kita smiled warmly and grasped the sides of Bokuto’s face, turning it up toward him.

“Kou-san… I like you, too.”

Bokuto leaned back slightly, a giant goofy grin pasted on his face. “Come here,” He whispered as his hands left his back to cup Kita’s face. He guided him lower until their lips pressed gently against each other.

Kita was ashamed that he had never been kissed before in his life. He thought he would be terrified of disappointing Bokuto, who was obviously more experienced than he was, and yet all he could think about was the warmth in his embrace, his musky scent with a hint of rum mixed in, and his muscles vibrating with excitement as he strained to be tender with Kita. All thoughts of order and propriety were thrown out and for the first time in his life, Kita craved the chaos Bokuto brought with him. He didn’t desire to be unpredictable himself, he only wanted to love the wild man in his arms, handling Kita like he was made of glass.

Kita dug his hands into the softening spikes of silver and black, pushing further into the kiss with a deep inhale. Bokuto moaned into his mouth, rewarding Kita for his behavior with a thrill of excitement. The feeling of Bokuto’s lips on his was incredible, soft and wet and so intimate Kita thought he was going to die.

Bokuto pulled back suddenly, licking his lips as he caught his breath.

“Kita, I… I’m not sure how much more we should do this.”

Disappointment weighed down on Kita, and he did his best not to show it on his face. “Why not?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to! I really want to keep going, it’s just… I know you’re inexperienced, and I don’t want to pressure you until you’re ready.”

Kita cocked his head as he reviewed Bokuto’s words, not quite understanding where he was going. “Ready for what?”

“Um, ready for more, like touching, taking off clothes, touching _more,_ sex, those types of things?”

Kita felt heat flooding his face and he covered it with his hands. “You want to do those things with me?”

“Ha ha, yeah, of course I do, but not until you’re ready.” Kita felt Bokuto pull his face down and kiss the back of his hands, his skin tingling every place his lips touched. “If we keep kissing I’m gonna want do more. Ah hell I already want do more but it’ll just get worse.”

Kita reluctantly lowered his hands. “I get it. Thank you for being so conscious of me.” He smiled warmly and bumped his forehead against Bokuto’s. “I feel safe with you.”

A high-pitched whine emitted from Bokuto’s throat. “Dammit you are so cute!” He squealed as he tightened his grip around Kita.

“Oh, Kou-san, if we’re done kissing you should go to bed. After the events of this evening you’re probably exhausted, and I don’t want you to get sick.”

Bokuto was silent for a moment, and Kita almost thought he was pouting. “Alright, I’ll go to bed… if you stay with me,” He replied, his voice turning sly at the end.

The very idea of sleeping with Bokuto was both exciting and nerve-wracking, but the soft rub of Bokuto’s hand on his back soothed his worries.

“Alright, I’ll stay.”

He slid off Bokuto’s lap and began pulling back the covers. He turned to ask which side he should sleep on when he got an eyeful of Bokuto’s naked torso as his shirt slipped over his head. Kita’s mind went blank, and he didn’t even hear Bokuto’s chuckling as he crept up the bed towards him.

“Do you like what you see, Shinsuke?”

Kita shivered hearing his name whispered in Bokuto’s gritty voice. “Yes.”

Bokuto snorted and helped him pull back the covers so they could slip underneath. “Well, I’m glad. Feel free to touch me anytime you like, just be prepared for me to wanna get frisky if you do.”

Kita nodded, “I understand.”

Bokuto stretched his arms out, welcoming Kita into them. Timidly he snuggled into the welcoming embrace, laying his head against the chest dappled in random tattoos and scars. He thought there was no way he could sleep with the runaway beat of his heart but hearing the erratic cadence of Bokuto’s let him know that he wasn’t the only one that was nervous. It was surprisingly soothing, and soon Kita’s eyes began to feel heavy as he succumbed to Bokuto’s insatiable warmth with a smile gracing his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally planning to have so many people in this story, but it just worked out that way! I have other sequels in the works, but every comment is a huge boost to productivity! I hope you all enjoyed it :)  
> ps This won't be the last you see of the Fukurodani crew ;)


End file.
